Degradation assemblies may be used in mining, trenching, and road milling operations to degrade natural and man-made formations. The present invention relates to degradation assemblies and especially to degradation assemblies comprising sensors. The following references disclose degradation assemblies comprising sensors that measure various occurrences during a degradation process.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,468 to Alspaugh, discloses a thermocouple mounted in an outer tooth of a boring machine. The thermocouple is electrically connected to a remote control point and thereby conveys temperature readings to a meter at that point. Electrical connections from the thermocouple are carried through an arm assembly to slip rings by means of cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,360 to Wilson, discloses a mineral mining machine comprising a rotary cutter head with a sensor to detect a cutting horizon of the cutter head relative to a boundary of a mineral seam and to derive a signal indicative of changes in the cutting horizon.
It is known to mount sensor means on a cutter tool, on a cutter tool holder, and directly on a cutter head itself. However, as sensors are disposed closer to the point of degradation, it may become necessary to quickly replace a sensor at the same time worn cutters are replaced. It is an object of the present invention to provide a means for such quick replacement.